I Promise
by KitsuneAkai13
Summary: One-Shot. Trunks is mysteriously killed, leaving Goten weak with sorrow. Goku an' Vegeta are main characters too. One question though, who would kill Trunks!


Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Summary: Someone killed Trunks an' now Goten's sad.  
  
Notes: k, these things --- mean the scene is shifting. _If the words are like this_ then they are thoughts.  
  
Feedback: I'd luv it.  
  
----------

High above the ground two forms hovered in the air, both with gold hair and aqua eyes.  
  
"I'm gonna win this battle!" The purple haired youth shouted.  
  
"I'd like to see you try." His darker companion retorted.  
  
Their power surrounded them as they simultaneously shot forward. Trunks sped toward Goten, energy rising as he readied his attack, Goten similarly raised his ki.  
  
With a cry they both released their attacks, a huge burst of energy rising between them in a loud explosion. Goten panted tiredly, wiping the sweat from his eyes as the flare from the blast disappeared.  
  
"Tired already?" Trunks laughed.  
  
"You wish! I'm not stopping until I've beaten you!" Goten smiled in return.  
  
"Well then you might as well give up now chibi, 'cause I'm not gonna lose." Trunks said cheerfully.  
  
"Are you saying I'm weak and can't defeat you?" Goten demanded.  
  
"No, I'm saying you're weak and you can't beat _anyone_." Trunks grinned.  
  
Goten gasped in mock surprise and growled playfully.  
  
"You've pushed me too far Trunks, now I'm really gonna have to kick your ass." He smiled.  
  
He shot forward without warning and tackled Trunks to the ground, locking his arms to his sides so he couldn't move.  
  
Goten hovered above him and smiled slyly. "I think I've won." He chuckled.  
  
"Well then take your prize." Trunks whispered in return.  
  
Goten leaned forward and gently kissed his mate, running a light finger over the scar at Trunks' neck. Trunks shivered against his touch and leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Goten's neck as he pulled him down.  
  
A soft trill arose from Trunks' throat as his chest rumbled, wrapping Goten in the sound. Goten's eyes lazily drifted closed and his own purr rose to join his mate's.  
  
Trunks moved lower and brushed Goten's scar with the tip of his tongue. Goten's sweet purring changed to a startled moan as Trunks lapped at the soft skin.  
  
"I wish you could stay with me love." Trunks whispered, breath warm on Goten's neck.  
  
Goten groaned and pulled away reluctantly.  
  
"Trunks, I already promised to visit my dad." Goten sighed.  
  
Trunks pouted and ran his finger over the scar at Goten's neck, wrenching another shiver from his mate.  
  
"I know, I was just hoping you might change your mind." Trunks smiled, playing with Goten's hair.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really wish I could stay. I could think of a lot of other things I would rather be doing in my free time with you." Goten grinned seductively.  
  
"You'd better leave then, if you keep talking like that I'm going to have to keep you here." Trunks purred.  
  
"Okay, I'm going." Goten sighed as he rolled onto his feet.  
  
He helped Trunks up and hugged him tightly to his chest.  
  
"I'll see you later." He promised.  
  
"Bye." Trunks said softly.  
  
Goten lifted into the sky, watching Trunks sadly. He hated being away from his mate even if it was only for a short period of time, and for some reason he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. He shook off the queasy feeling and waved once more before he turned in the sky and flew off toward his duties.  
  
----------  
  
Trunks watched as his mate flew off, immediately feeling as though a piece of him was leaving also.  
  
_You'll see him later, it'll only be for a few hours._ Trunks chided himself.  
  
He sat in silence for a few minutes longer, enjoying the scenery and the warm sun on his skin. He then purred to himself and curled on his side, basking in the sun which quickly lulled him to sleep.  
  
=====dream=====  
  
The first thing Trunks noticed about his surroundings as he opened his eyes was darkness, the overbearing darkness of nothingness. Everywhere he looked, he was greeted by the shadows of his nightmare. His eyes darted around him, searching for the one person who would save him.  
  
"Goten?" He called softly.  
  
His fears rose as he received no reply, the need for his mate filled his mind and he began to cry with helplessness. He sniffled and wiped away his tears, feeling an emptiness rise in his chest.  
  
"Someone, please save me." He pleaded to the darkness.  
  
Once again he received no answer, yet this time he sensed something else in the inky shadows. Something dark and evil, and it was slowly approaching him.  
  
He crouched defensively, ready to attack his foe in order to survive. He didn't understand why, but he sensed that if he lost against this enemy he would lose more than he was willingly to, mainly his life.  
  
The soft shuffle of footsteps echoed around him and he narrowed his eyes in an attempt to see his approaching enemy. His attempts were in vain though and he gave up trying to see, focusing on his ki, he readied himself to fight for all he was worth.  
  
"Who are you? "He growled angrily.  
  
"Poor little saiyan, you know that you are about to die." A voice hissed sweetly in his ear.  
  
Trunks whirled around to face the shadowed figure. "What do you want?" He demanded.  
  
"Only to make my mate happy." The voice replied.  
  
"What?" Trunks frowned in confusion.  
  
The only response he received was a ki blast shoved into his gut. His eyes widened as he felt the energy rip through his stomach without warning and he screamed as pain overcame him.  
  
The sound of laughter filled the darkness as the body of the saiyan fell limply to the ground.  
  
=====end dream=====  
  
Trunks screamed as he shot up, now wide awake. He panted heavily and glanced around quickly, finding himself still in the silent field.  
  
"Only a dream." He breathed in relief as he fell onto his back.  
  
He stared into the sky and watched momentarily as the clouds drifted past.  
  
"I wonder if Goten's almost done with his visit." He mumbled.  
  
He shrugged to himself and sighed as readied himself to leave. He paused in his movements though as he sensed a familiar energy behind him. He suspiciously turned and gasped in surprise as he recognized his stalker.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Trunks demanded angrily.  
  
The figure smiled and raised their hand to attack.  
  
"What are you doing?!" Trunks cried in shock.  
  
Trunks' eyes widened in fear and he raised his arms in a futile attempt to protect himself as the energy hurtled toward him. His body was engulfed by the attack, his scream piercing through the calm afternoon.  
  
"Goten!"  
  
Darkness overcame his weakened mind as he fell to the ground and he vaguely realized that his dream had come true. As he took his last breath he thought of his mate.  
  
_Love you...Goten.  
_  
----------  
  
Goten sat beside his father, laughing at a joke said between them. Goku smiled warmly at his youngest son, glad to be spending time with the boy.  
  
"So how are things with you and Vegeta?" Goten asked his father, returning the smile.  
  
"Everything is great, we're really happy." Goku smiled to himself.  
  
"But?" Goten pressed, knowing something was on his father's mind.  
  
"But I miss having a family." Goku sighed.  
  
Goten shook his head in wonder and clapped his father on the back.  
  
"Don't worry you two will figure something out." Goten laughed.  
  
He then stood and stretched lazily, letting his arms flop to his sides. He cocked his head and looked down at his father with a grin.  
  
"It was great spending time with you dad, we should do this again, I'm sorry I have to leave but Trunks is waiting for me." Goten apologized.  
  
"I understand." Goku winked cheekily.  
  
Goten smiled and opened his mouth to reply when he was engulfed by pain.  
  
_Goten!  
_  
He screamed in agony and grabbed his head against the overwhelming feeling of burning, just as suddenly as it had begun it stopped and his mind was filled with a dizzy confusion.  
  
_Love you...Goten.  
_  
His head shot up as felt Trunks die, darkness settled over his energy and then there was nothing.  
  
"No." He whispered in disbelief.  
  
A moan was torn from his throat and his legs betrayed him, dropping him to his knees.  
  
"_No!_" He screamed.  
  
He clutched his chest painfully as the numbing sensation filled his body, he felt his soul being ripped in two as he lost a part of his being.  
  
"Goten!" Goku yelled, rushing to side.  
  
Goten began gasping for breath as his mind shut down and his body froze.  
  
"Oh Kami, Goten please!" Goku cried.  
  
"_Trunks._" Goten sobbed before the darkness pulled him under.  
  
----------  
  
Vegeta was training when he felt his mate's distress he glanced up worriedly before rocketing off to his location, he soon arrived and he saw Goku hunched over a fallen Goten.  
  
"Kakarot, what happened?" He demanded.  
  
Goku looked up to his mate, tears streaming down his face.  
  
"I don't know, something happened to Trunks." He whispered.  
  
Vegeta frowned and then gasped in surprise as he finally felt the lack of energy coming from his son.  
  
"No." He murmured, falling to his knees.  
  
_How could I not have sensed it Kakarot?_ He asked pitifully through their link.  
  
"Please Vegeta, he's not breathing!" Goku cried, snapping him out of his daze.  
  
Vegeta turned blurry eyes to Goten and realized what was happening. "He's trying to kill himself." He said suddenly, hurriedly picking up the limp body into his arms.  
  
"Why?" Goku demanded, voice tinged with fear.  
  
"His mate is dead, they need each other to survive." Vegeta explained as he rose to his feet.  
  
"What can we do?" Goku asked with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Your instant transmission! Take us to Bulma's lab." Vegeta ordered.  
  
Goku nodded and took Vegeta's hand in his own as he brought the other to his brow.  
  
There was a moment of confusion and the next second they were standing in Bulma's lab.  
  
Bulma looked up from her work in surprise and gasped when she saw Goten's pale form dangling in Vegeta's weakening grasp.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"You have to help him, he can't breath!" Goku said hurriedly.  
  
"Bring him in and hurry." She commanded.  
  
They got him into the lab and Goku spread him out on a table, Bulma hurriedly readied a needle and injected the fading saiyan with the substance.  
  
Goten's eyes shot open and he gasped for breath, chest heaving, when he had caught his breath, sobs filled the room.  
  
"Trunks." He moaned.  
  
"What happened to my son?" Bulma asked in fear.  
  
"Trunks...is dead." Goku bowed his head in shame.  
  
back to me Trunks." Goten choked beside them.  
  
A scream echoed through the lab as Bulma fainted.  
  
----------  
  
Goten moved to live with Goku and Vegeta shortly after. Funeral arrangements were then made after the initial shock wore off.  
  
Goten was like the walking dead, only speaking when spoken to and only doing daily chores if ordered. He grew pale and thin over the next few days until finally it was time for the funeral which he was forced to go to.  
  
He was incomplete without his mate and an empty void filled his heart and soul.  
  
----------  
  
Goten watched numbly as the casket was lowered into the cold earth. Words were spoken and tears were shed but he heard nothing, his entire being focused solely on the box of wood that held his most precious possession.  
  
No sound was heard as the last shovel of dirt covered his love and everyone took this as a sign to leave, filing away with words of comfort.  
  
Goten was left standing alone in the shadows, still staring at the hated pile of dirt that hid his Trunks from him.  
  
Suddenly a warm arm rested on his shoulder and his eyes darted up to meet his father's.  
  
Goku rubbed his back sympathetically and sighed. "Don't worry, everything will be okay." He said.  
  
Goten stared at his father incredulously.  
  
"How can you say that?" He whispered.  
  
"I went through the same thing when your mother died." Goku said softly.  
  
Goten pulled away from him in disgust, tears coming to his eyes.  
  
"You will _never_ know how I feel!" He hissed. "You still have Vegeta as your mate, and you were never bonded to mom. You don't know the pain I feel inside!" Goten raged.  
  
"Goten calm down." Goku said slowly, fear rising as his son shook in anger.  
  
"No! Just leave me alone!" He screamed.  
  
Goten began to power up, eyes blind with sorrow.  
  
"_No_ one knows how I feel!" He roared, power engulfing him.  
  
So absorbed was he in his pain that he did not sense Vegeta coming up behind him until he felt the blow to his neck. Vegeta caught Goten's limp body and turned to his mate.  
  
"He is going to be a danger to himself at this point in time, we will have to watch him constantly unless you wish to lose your youngest brat." He said tightly.  
  
Goku nodded sadly and took his son into his arms.  
  
"Why Vegeta, why is this happening?" Goku asked.  
  
"He has lost his mate Kakarot, they were bonded as we are now. If one dies the other will soon wish to follow." Vegeta said softly.  
  
"I never knew." Goku said in sorrow.  
  
"And hopefully you never will. Let's take him home." Vegeta sighed.  
  
They lifted into the air, leaving behind the grave of the fallen prince.  
  
----------  
  
Goten's eyes flashed open in panic as he jerked awake. He found himself in a dark room, spread out on a bed.  
  
"W-where am I?" He whimpered as he sat up.  
  
"You're home." A voice rumbled from a dark corner.  
  
Goten's eyes adjusted to the lack of light and he could now see Vegeta lounging in a chair.  
  
"Why?" He asked in confusion.  
  
"You tried to kill yourself." Vegeta said bluntly.  
  
"Wha-." Goten trailed off, eyes widening as his memory cruelly rushed back to him.  
  
He choked back a sob and clutched his head in pain as a wave of emptiness crashed over him, once again leaving him broken and alone.  
  
"I don't want to remember." He whispered hoarsely.  
  
His mind began to reflexively shut down as his body shook uncontrollably, his power began to rise defensively.  
  
"I don't think so." Vegeta growled as he stood, sensing Goten's rising power.  
  
Goten ignored him, allowing his power to engulf him and erase his pain.  
  
"Wake up brat!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
He lifted Goten by his shirt and shook him roughly. Goten opened his eyes slowly yet made no move as Vegeta held him up.  
  
"I will _not_ allow you to kill yourself, do you think he would want it that way?!" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"It hurts so much Vegeta." Goten sobbed, his power leaving him.  
  
Vegeta released him and he fell weakly to his knees.  
  
"It hurts so much. I...I can't feel him anymore." He choked, eyes wide and unseeing.  
  
He flinched as he felt Vegeta lift him and envelope him in a comforting embrace.  
  
"We're here to help you." Vegeta said softly.  
  
Goten looked up numbly, meeting Vegeta's intense gaze.  
  
"Please. Please make it stop." He whispered.  
  
Vegeta shook his head sadly and released him.  
  
"No one can make it stop, you'll either succumb to the pain or walk away with your life." He said.  
  
Vegeta turned and opened the door, illuminating the room for a brief moment as he stepped out.  
  
"I know it may seem impossible, but you _will_ have to go on with your life." Vegeta said as he departed.  
  
The door slid shut and Goten was once again engulfed by the darkness, alone with Vegeta's words and an empty heart.  
  
----------  
  
"Is he okay?" Goku asked anxiously.  
  
Vegeta walked down the stairs and nodded slightly.  
  
"He's still in shock." He replied.  
  
He sat beside Goku on the couch and leaned back tiredly. He sighed when warm hands began massaging his neck, causing him to purr lightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Vegeta, I shouldn't be making you deal with this. You have your own problems to deal with." Goku apologized.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked lazily.  
  
"Trunks was your son, he died so recently and you're still dealing with his death." Goku said softly.  
  
Vegeta's purring stopped and he glared at Goku.  
  
"I would rather not speak of that." Vegeta growled in warning.  
  
"Sorry." Goku mumbled.  
  
"Anyway, it's more important to deal with your brat or else we'll both have one less son." He said.  
  
Goku nodded and continued his calming ministrations to his mate's tense shoulders. Vegeta's purring sounded up again and he turned to Goku, eyes filled with lust.  
  
"Kakarot." Vegeta purred huskily, latching himself onto his mate.  
  
"Vegeta, are you sure we should be doing this with Goten here?" Goku hissed as Vegeta sucked at his neck.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he won't interrupt." Vegeta said, blowing lightly on the mark he had made.  
  
Goku shivered as his instincts kicked in and he melted under Vegeta's touch. Vegeta smiled sexily and locked their lips together, tongues meeting in a wild dance for domination. Goku moaned against his mouth, hands flexing uselessly at his sides.  
  
"Please Vegeta." Goku pleaded.  
  
Vegeta complied with his mate's plea and slowly began to strip. He began working on Goku's own clothes when he sensed something strange, he stopped his movements and looked up in shock.  
  
"Vegeta, what's wrong?" Goku husked.  
  
"What the fuck does he think he's doing?!" Vegeta roared.  
  
He pushed off Goku and furiously flew upstairs, bursting into Goten's room. The room brightened as he flicked the switch at his side and he snarled when he saw Goten's unmoving form.  
  
He was curled in a fetal position, surrounded by his own blood and his life energy was fading fast.  
  
"Damn! Kakarot, hurry and get a sensu bean!" Vegeta yelled as he lifted the limp body.  
  
Goku came running up the stairs a few moments later and cried out when he saw his son.  
  
"Give me the sensu before it's too late!" Vegeta demanded angrily.  
  
Goku nervously handed the bean to his mate and watched in silence as Vegeta forced the bean past Goten's still lips.  
  
"Please let it work." Goku begged silently.  
  
"It is." Vegeta said as the color slowly returned to Goten's cheeks.  
  
"W-what happened?" Goku finally breathed.  
  
Vegeta held up Goten's limp arm and pointed to the deep slices he had inflicted upon himself with his ki.  
  
"He tried to kill himself again." Vegeta sighed.  
  
"We have to do something, he can't go on like this." Goku sobbed.  
  
"There's nothing we can do, he has to do this on his own." Vegeta said forcefully.  
  
Goten stirred in Vegeta's grasp and opened his eyes slowly. He stared past Vegeta to his father and tears welled up in his dull eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry dad." He said sadly.  
  
"What were you thinking?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Goten met his angry glare with his own and frowned.  
  
"I thought you would know when someone was trying to _die_." He replied coldly.  
  
"Goten!" Goku cried.  
  
Goten pushed away from Vegeta and glared at the pair of saiyans before he stormed out of the room.  
  
Vegeta and Goku sat in shocked silence.  
  
"What's happening to him?" Goku asked with worry.  
  
"His saiyan blood is taking over his emotions because of his weakened state." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Will he be okay?" Goku questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure." Vegeta answered truthfully.  
  
"This is such a mess, and to think it's all because of one person." Goku shook his head.  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
"If Trunks' murderer weren't dead I swear I would hunt him down right now if only to make Goten better." Goku swore fiercely.  
  
"You know I already got rid of that bastard." Vegeta growled.  
  
Goku nodded silently, Vegeta wrapped his arms around Goku's waist and Goku buried his head in Vegeta's shoulder.  
  
"I just wanted everyone to be happy together." Goku sighed.  
  
Vegeta nodded in agreement. "I promise, everything will turn out all right." He vowed as he kissed Goku lightly.  
  
"I hope so, I really do." Goku whispered.  
  
----------  
  
Goten flew through the dark sky, furious thoughts beating at his head. He shook his head and steered toward the looming mountains.  
  
"I deal with this tonight." He said fiercely.  
  
He lifted his head to the moon, the wind playing with his hair. _Trunks_. He sighed.  
  
"I will return to you my love." He whispered.  
  
His promise was lost to the wind as he sped up with a burst of speed, leaving behind forgotten memories.  
  
----------  
  
Morning came too soon for the pair of saiyans as they woke and began their morning rituals.  
  
Goku stretched as he yawned tiredly. "What do you want to do today Vegeta?" Goku asked lightly.  
  
"Hn, we'll spar later on, right now I want food." He said from the bathroom.  
  
Goku's own stomach began to growl and he smiled in Vegeta's direction.  
  
"Me too, I'll meet you down there." Goku called as he left.  
  
He went quickly toward the kitchen and as a second thought went to Goten's room to wake him.  
  
"Goten wake up, do you wan-." Goku froze as he looked into the silent room.  
  
Everything was as it had been last night, the only thing missing was Goten.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku screamed.  
  
He heard a thud as Vegeta dropped whatever he was doing and came running to his mate's cry.  
  
"What is it?" He asked worriedly as he came beside the sobbing saiyan.  
  
"H-he's not here." Goku paled.  
  
"Who?" Vegeta wondered.  
  
"Goten!" Goku cried.  
  
Vegeta looked around the silent room and sniffed at the air. "He hasn't been here since he left." He said angrily.  
  
"We have to find him." Goku begged desperately.  
  
"Damn, he could be anywhere, _if_ he's even alive still." Vegeta cursed.  
  
"No! Don't think that way, we'll find him." Goku said in fear.  
  
Vegeta nodded and moved to leave, Goku stopped him and looked deep into his eyes.  
  
"Thank you." He whispered.  
  
----------  
  
Vegeta furiously flew through the cloudless sky along with his mate. It would have been a beautiful day if it weren't for the sad conditions. Vegeta searched for Goten's energy and grew worried when he sensed nothing for miles.  
  
"Kakarot, do you sense anything?" He asked the man beside him.  
  
Goku shook his head sadly. "I can't feel him Vegeta." He said with tears in his eyes.  
  
Vegeta growled and closed his eyes, willing his mind to clear and as he did so he felt a flicker of familiar energy.  
  
"There!" He cried as he turned sharply.  
  
He frowned as the trail led them to the mountains, they had to hurry before the waning energy disappeared all together. He kept his eyes glued to the ground in a desperate search for a body.  
  
"Goten!" Goku cried as he spied his son, alerting his mate to the rocks below.  
  
They set down beside the limp body and Vegeta shook his head sadly as he took in the boy's condition. Goten was twisted in an impossible angle and his head was bleeding profusely where he had hit against the rocks.  
  
"Why did you do this to yourself?" Vegeta growled softly.  
  
He bent to pick up the body and froze as a small moan of protest reached their ears.  
  
Goku gasped as he realized Goten was still alive. "Hurry Vegeta, before it's too late!" He said desperately.  
  
Vegeta hurriedly lifted the boy into his arms and they shot into the air toward help.  
  
----------  
  
Goku paced nervously in the waiting room at Capsule Corp, Vegeta sat calmly in a chair beside him.  
  
The door to their right opened and Goku rushed to the opening. "Is he all right?" He asked anxiously.  
  
Bulma nodded and frowned as she looked at her clipboard.  
  
"He will live, thankfully you got him here in time." Bulma said, waving to her laboratory.  
  
"But?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
Bulma sighed and rubbed her head tiredly.  
  
"_But_ he attained some serious brain damage. I'm sorry Goku, I tried everything I could." Bulma whispered.  
  
Goku stared at her in shock, he ran his hand through his hair nervously. "Brain damage?" He repeated.  
  
"He may never be the same." Bulma replied softly.  
  
"Can I see him?" Goku asked, desperately hoping Bulma's words proved false.  
  
"Yes go ahead, he's stable now." She nodded.  
  
Goku thanked her and walked past through the door. The first thing he saw was Goten spread out on a hospital bed in the center of the room, wires running from his bed to the machines sustaining him. His skin was pale underneath his dark locks and he looked close to death.  
  
"Oh Goten." Goku whispered sadly.  
  
He went beside the bed and rested his hand lightly against a cold hand. It stirred under his touch and Goku looked up hopefully to Goten's face.  
  
"Goten?" He whispered.  
  
At his words obsidian eyes fluttered open and Goten focused blurrily on his surroundings.  
  
"Goten!" Goku cried joyously.  
  
Goten looked up at Goku and smiled slowly, eyes strangely bright.  
  
"Hi." He chirped.  
  
Goku frowned and waved his hand in front of Goten's face. Goten made no move to stop him and only smiled wider, the somewhat dazed look in his eyes still in place.  
  
"Who are you?" He cocked his head and asked innocently.  
  
"Please no." Goku choked, eyes widening in fear.  
  
"Are you here to take care of me?" He asked again.  
  
Goku pushed away from the bed in fear and ran out of the room into the waiting arms of his mate. He cried in shame and refused to answer Vegeta's questions, the prince merely frowned and patted his back reassuringly.  
  
"Everything will turn out all right, I promise." Vegeta whispered gently.  
  
----------  
  
"_Vege-san!_" Goten called in a sing-song voice.  
  
Vegeta walked outside and looked at the boy.  
  
"What is it brat?" He asked patiently.  
  
"Look what I can do!" Goten cried happily.  
  
His face scrunched up with concentration and he rose shakily to hover in the air. His expression was then marred by a frown as he focused on his energy and tried powering up, his hair flickered to gold and his eyes flashed aqua for a moment before he fell to the ground on his back  
  
"Did you see?" He asked excitedly as he sat up.  
  
Vegeta smiled and nodded. "Very good, your power has improved greatly." He praised.  
  
Goten smiled brightly and ran off to play. Vegeta smiled to himself, the boy had been trying to regain his powers since his accident and he was finally beginning to grasp them. Vegeta turned and went back inside to the kitchen where he found his mate.  
  
"He's been working hard to strengthen his powers, he almost powered up just now." Vegeta commented as he sat down.  
  
Goku looked up tiredly and smiled slightly. "That's good to hear, I'm glad things are starting to look up now." He sighed.  
  
Vegeta nodded and looked out the window, their lives were finally starting to shift back after the accident which had claimed Goten's mind. Goku was still slightly depressed but Vegeta tried his hardest to keep him busy to forget the bad memories.  
  
Goten lived with them and posed no problem in his present state, his brain damage had been irreversible and he had forgotten his mate along with everything else important to him, in a way he was finally free from his pain.  
  
Vegeta sighed and stood, he passed Goku and kissed his head gently as he left the room. He went to the living room and spread out on the couch, clicking on the television.  
  
The room darkened as the passing clouds blocked out the sun and Vegeta smiled to himself.  
  
_Everything was going as planned._ He grinned.  
  
With Vegeta's help his mate's dream would come true and Goku would get back the family he had always wanted, one son at a time.  
  
_Trunks simply got in the way of my plans._ He mentally shrugged.  
  
Vegeta purred, he would do anything to make his mate happy, even if he had to kill his own kin to do so. He knew by giving him back his family, Goku would forgive him for his actions.  
  
_No one ever suspected me to be the one who killed that brat anyway._ He thought with a clear conscience.  
  
"Everything will turn out all right." Vegeta said to himself.  
  
His eyes glinted dangerously in the dim light and he chuckled as he thought of his next victim.  
  
_Gohan_.  
  
"_I promise._" He smiled wickedly.  
  
-owari-  
  
Author: Please review, I need yur opinion 'cus I didn't really feel it, I think mebe it went too fast or somethin' :bows: please an' thanks


End file.
